Love Stalks In
by Fated-Whisper
Summary: Stalking is a very dangerous habit. Loving just might be a habit matching that danger level. Eventual ShizNat.
1. Chapter 1

Love Stalks In

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime, but I can imagine, right? AU, sweet.

Documents cluttered a pristine desk, overflowing a bulging basket. Natsuki Kuga, owner of Fuuka's local health spa, stretched back in her leather chair, feeling her back pop satisfactorily as she growled lowly.

"Natsuki, you should really think about getting a massage yourself!" came a happy voice, and Natsuki turned to see one of her masseurs standing in the doorway of her office, orange hair slightly mussed.

"Mai, I see Mikoto and you had another 'session'. Oddly enough, it's not in the log book, anything I need to know?" asked the cobalt haired woman, holding up a leather bound book and smirking as Mai blushed.

"What was that Midori? Yeah I'll help!" Mai rushed out of Natsuki's office, leaving the woman chuckling. Time soon passed the long haired woman by, and Mai was once again at the door, this time announcing to Natsuki that it was closing time.

"I'll probably be kept here all night by this paperwork, Mai. Have a goodnight." Natsuki spoke, sticking a fresh cigarette in her mouth. "Goodnight Natsuki." The heavy wooden door was shut and Natsuki listened to the orange haired girl's footsteps fade away.

Natsuki glared down with fierce emerald eyes at the paperwork clouding her beautiful white marble desk. That day's newspaper was under the stack of papers, something about the serial killer that had struck recently. Clad in black slacks, finely ironed white dress shirt and smart black tie, Natsuki had changed since her days at Fuuka Academy.

A piece of toast was quickly drowned in a pool of mayonnaise, and was devoured by the blue haired beauty. Well…not _much_ had changed…

The cobalt haired girl exhaled silvery smoke, and extinguished the finished cigarette.

Natsuki tapped her pen against the pile of papers before her, having made a small dent in the mountain since her employees absence. Stretching porcelain skinned arms overhead, Natsuki decided it was high time for a break.

Taking a look out of her window, Natsuki saw the sky had darkened immensely, and rain was drizzling from the unforgiving clouds. Taking note of the time, about ten minutes to eleven, Natsuki donned her obsidian coat and exited the building.

Inhaling fresh rain air, Natsuki looked across the street to where a gas station had opened up not to recently ago, obviously wanting some of her customers to become theirs. Natsuki shook her head, and smirked, as she knew who established it. Not that it wasn't obvious.

'Yuuki's Web' was flashing in some distasteful neon, and Natsuki watched as some patrons filled their vehicles, rain lazily falling. Entering the small building, emerald eyes met lime green, and the red haired owner of those lime eyes screwed her eyebrows together.

"Kuga, welcome." Nao spoke, obviously not enjoying the blue haired woman's presence. Natsuki politely nodded, which only seemed to tick the red haired girl off more, and scanned the inside of the gas station. Pretty much the same as the others, but Natsuki spotted some pamphlets for her spa, which was aptly named 'Arctic Wolf'. Happy emerald eyes turned onto the red haired girl once more, who shrugged it off while sporting a semi-noticeable blush.

Natsuki looked over the options of cigarettes, and decided to buy a pack of the brand she'd been smoking earlier. "Those things will kill you." Nao commented bluntly, and Natsuki chuckled darkly, paying for them. Stepping out of the building, Natsuki watched an extremely nice car drive up to a gas pump. It was a mustang, but the color wasn't one of the cobalt haired woman's top choices. It was a purple mustang.

'_Who would drive a purple mustang?'_ Natsuki asked herself, then half-shrugged, watching the driver get out. The unlit cigarette that had been between her lips suddenly dropped, and her jaw soon followed.

Long chestnut hair, a fine black skirt long enough for modesty, yet short enough to have an eyeful of creamy legs, and a white top completed the drivers look. Natsuki closed her mouth with an audible _'snap' _which seemed to garner attention from the driver. "Good evening." Smooth Kyoto ben surrounded the air around Natsuki, who blushed slightly and nodded back, not trusting her voice.

Crimson eyes pierced into emerald for an uneasily long time, until the chestnut haired beauty smiled, and went back to her business. Natsuki quietly picked up the useless cigarette, and tossed it into a trash bin, wiping her hands. When she turned back, she was stunned to see the crimson eyed woman mere inches from her face.

The chestnut haired woman sweetly smiled, and Natsuki felt her breath catch in her throat as the ruby eyed lady stepped closer. Arms wrapped around Natsuki's waist, inside her large coat, and the woman's head rested on Natsuki's chest.

Blushing furiously, Natsuki stood frozen for a time, until the shorter woman's voice broke her thoughts. "I am sorry…it's just so cold." Natsuki chastised herself for being so careless, and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, bringing her closer and warming her.

The rain was getting heavier and the sky made its anger known, lighting bolts and thunder split the sky. "This storm is getting bad, where do you live?" Natsuki asked, backing up a bit to look into blood red eyes. "Ara, you've only just met me and already want to whisk me away back to my house? So eager to do 'this and that'?" The ruby eyed woman teased, and Natsuki flushed deeply.

"Baka!" Natsuki growled and the shorter woman laughed quietly, before looking towards the sky. "Ara, I won't make it home in this terrible weather." She decided, and Natsuki looked at one of the garages for the gas station. "Stay here." The cobalt haired woman strode into the building. "Nao, I need to use one of your garages for a car."

A keychain was tossed and caught. Natsuki helped the crimson eyed beauty load her mustang into the garage, then led her to her office.

Finally out of the drenching rain, Natsuki shrugged her coat off and placed it on the rack, gathered a towel for the shorter woman and sat down. "How rude of me, you have done so much for me and I have not even told you my name." Crimson eyes shot from the newspaper to emerald pools.

"My name is-" Natsuki was cut off by an elegantly manicured finger to her lips. Her mind distantly registered a metallic _'click'_ and suddenly she couldn't move her arms. "I know who you are, my Nat-su-ki." The woman spoke, sufficiently cuffing Natsuki's hands behind her chair. Natsuki's eyes widened, and she remembered faintly recognizing the crimson eyed beauty. "My name is Fujino Shizuru." The delicate voice rang out, and Natsuki's eyes shook with realization.

The newspaper fell to the ground, unnoticed, its headline blaring. _"The Crimson Stalker strikes again, killing several including her obsession!"_

Sometimes, love made people do bizarre things…

* * *

This will be my very first multi-chaptered story! Wish me luck, though this interests me greatly. R/R if you please.


	2. Scent

Love Stalks In

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime.

I hope that all your questions will be answered with this chapter, if not, ask away!

* * *

The newspaper glared solidly up at Natsuki, mocking the ivy eyed woman with its heading. Struggling against the handcuffs keeping her in her chair, Natsuki turned her eyes to the chestnut haired woman who was watching her intently. Shizuru saw the newspaper in the corner of her eye and picked it up, swinging it slowly in front of Natsuki.

"I take it my Natsuki did not really read this mornings paper?" Ruby eyes sparkled with mirth, while cold emerald eyes glared back. Opening the paper, Shizuru cleared her throat theatrically, and read aloud.

"'The Crimson Stalker strikes again, killing several including her obsession. Tomoe Marguerite, a successful CEO of her father's company, was found dead this morning, along with several body guards. In the investigation, police found several letters, all from the aptly dubbed 'Crimson Stalker'. Nicknamed such for her crimson eyes, it is the only part seen by anyone who has ever saw her and lived. Tomoe was being stalked by this woman, who is still at large, and had repeatedly refused to respond. The result lies in the pictures.'" Shizuru let the paper drop, and Natsuki's eyes widened at the grisly picture of the murder scene,

Natsuki forced her body to be still while violent shivers ran inside her. "What do you want with me?" Natsuki winced inwardly at her shaking voice, ashamed she couldn't keep a fearless front. Shizuru flashed a predatory grin, perfect white teeth beneath luscious lips. "I want you, my Nat-su-ki." Natsuki clenched her eyes shut, but her mind betrayed her with visualizations.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, a semi-blushed Natsuki glared up at Shizuru once more, only to find her inches away from her face. "Ah!" Natsuki jerked back on reflex, almost tipping her chair over in her movement, but Shizuru stabilized the older woman. "Natsuki should be more careful, she doesn't want to hurt her pretty face, does she?" Shizuru cooed into Natsuki's ear, and emerald eyes caught a flash of metal before Shizuru pressed the knife to her porcelain cheek.

The scent of lilacs registered in Natsuki's mind before she pressed her head back against the leather chair as far as it would go, but the knife only followed, barely grazing the skin. _'She is insane…I shouldn't have helped her…' _Natsuki scolded herself before she realized Shizuru was talking. The blunette quickly tuned back in to the world around her.

Shizuru was looking to the paper once more, a smirk playing upon her lips. "'_Nicknamed such for her crimson eyes.' _Ara, we'll have to do something about that." Ruby eyes turned back to the pale girl, looking merry. "Maybe I should take Natsuki's eyes. She has the loveliest green eyes I have ever seen…"

As Shizuru pondered this, Natsuki took the time to panic, only inwardly this time. Lungs gone arctic, Natsuki sped through her mind for a way to get loose and escape. Shizuru seemed to notice the distress her words had caused her new '_friend', she quickly moved to comfort her._

"Natsuki, I would never take your eyes, I was merely teasing. They'll never catch me." Shizuru nodded to herself, congratulating herself for calming the blue haired woman down. Natsuki slumped in her chair, anything but comforted.

"Shizuru, was it?" Natsuki asked, and received a quick nod. "What exactly do you plan on doing with me?" Natsuki gestured to her handcuffed state, and Shizuru furrowed her brow before smoothing her face out in a smile.

Before emerald eyes could blink, the younger girl was straddling Natsuki, noses touching. "Ara ara, what do I plan to do to you? This…that…a few other choice things, to name a few." Shizuru smirked at the fierce blush she received. "Baka! That's not what I meant!" Natsuki shouted, causing Shizuru to lean back, cupping her ears, knife dangling from her left hand. Due to the fierce rain, the chestnut haired girls shirt had been soaked, and Natsuki could see right through it.

Gulping, Natsuki averted her eyes, but not before Shizuru noticed. "Ara, my shirt is soaking wet!" Placing the knife down on the marble desk, Shizuru swiftly removed her shirt, exposing her chest to Natsuki. Blood made its way to Natsuki's chin before being wiped away by Shizuru, who winked and held the knife in her hand once more. Looking Natsuki square in the eye, Shizuru breathed deeply, her chest bulging against her bra, which Natsuki fervently wished would disappear.

Sultry red eyes watched Natsuki's expression as Shizuru dragged the hilt of the knife up her creamy stomach, positioning the blade against the clasp of her bra in between her breasts. A bead of sweat trickled down Natsuki's cheek, and Shizuru laughed at the sight. Natsuki regained her control, and glared into wine red eyes.

"My Natsuki, do not worry, you'll have me soon enough." Shizuru cooed, and before Natsuki could retort, the cobalt haired woman felt a blow to her head and everything went black.

* * *

Feeling a slight tug, the blue haired beauty came to the world of the living, albeit with a bit of a headache. Natsuki was laying face down on the floor, dressed the same as yesterday. "Natsuki? Are you alright?" Natsuki shook her head to regain her senses, and looked to the person talking.

"Mai, what?" Natsuki held a hand to her temple at the fierce pain. "Mou, Natsuki! I told you to go home last night, but of course you stayed here and fell asleep! And now you have a headache on top of that." Mai scolded, and Natsuki looked around confusedly. She could find no evidence of…anything. No newspaper, her desk was just the way she left it, and she couldn't really remember what she was looking for.

Natsuki looked up at the carrot haired girl, and gave a sheepish grin that made Mai's angry expression melt. "Sorry Mai, I guess I just got caught up in my work." Natsuki stood, stretching fully, a few pops audible.

"I think I will take your advice, and get a massage." Natsuki smiled when Mai's eyes lit up, and the carrot haired girl moved behind Natsuki to march her out of the room.

"Good, and while you do that, I'll finish up that paperwork for you." Natsuki's green eyes danced with happiness, and Mai blushed slightly, possibly from never seeing her boss so happy. "Thank you Mai, I really appreciate it."

* * *

After taking a relaxing shower, Natsuki wrapped herself in a towel and lay on her private table, having already requested a masseur. Inhaling the scent of jasmine candles, Natsuki felt totally relaxed, and the massage hadn't even started.

Hearing stilettos on the marble floor, Natsuki closed her eyes. Feeling soft hands on her back, Natsuki tensed, feeling electricity through the touch. Shrugging it off, Natsuki relaxed into the massage.

An hour had passed and Natsuki was almost asleep. She barely noticed the retreating sound of the stilettos, nor the door opening then closing. When the cobalt haired woman was fully dressed once more, she walked through the room, placing her hand on the door to leave.

The scent of lilacs registered in her mind, the hand slipped off the door, and Natsuki fell upon the marble floor.

* * *

Muahahahaha, anyway. I hope you liked it, and once again, if you have any questions, feel free to ask!


	3. Memory

Love Stalks In

Memory

Water was dripping from a nearby faucet, causing weary emerald eyes to open, vision blurry. The room was dark, but familiar, and welcoming. Laying on a midnight blue couch, Natsuki's brows knitted together, as the last thing she remembered was being in the massage room.

"Natsuki, you're awake." Mai came into the room, clad in a pink robe that struggled to stay on. She was holding a small vase, in which were flowers. "I was bringing these to you, to help you relax, but I found you passed out again. Are you alright?" Mai set the vase on the coffee table, and sat beside Natsuki, idly playing with cobalt hair.

Natsuki sniffed the air lightly, and immediately recognized the flowers. "I don't like lilacs, I'm sorry." Ivy eyes met lavender in an uncertain expression, for Mai looked like she had just been painfully reminded of something she never should have forgot.

"That's right, I'm sorry." Mai spoke, voice low, as her expression turned to a guilty one. Natsuki's dark eyebrows came together, confused as to why her carrot haired friend looked this way.

"What happened?" Natsuki asked, referring to the recent situation she was found in. Mai perked up, then placed a finger to her chin in thought. "I'm not sure, when I entered the room, you were out cold. I managed to get you back home obviously, but what I want to know is why you were unconscious."

Evergreen drifted onto the walls of the room, blurry pictures refusing to come into vision. Frustrated, Natsuki turned to Mai with no answers, except that she may have just overexerted herself.

"Well, with all that mayo you eat…" Mai drifted off at the sight of Natsuki's famous 'Kuga Death Glare', only to smile sheepishly. "I was only joking." Mai giggled as Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Let me get you some water, stay here." Mai retreated to the kitchen before Natsuki could refuse. Taking another look towards the walls, emerald eyes displayed confusion. The pictures were nowhere to be seen, even though Natsuki looked the whole room over.

"Here." A soft voice intruded into Natsuki's mind, and the green eyed woman drank the water without looking at it, her throat feeling a bit bumpy before the water smoothed it out.

Natsuki pointed to the wall, garnering a confused expression. "Mai, what happened to the-" Natsuki was cut off by a violent pain in her head, temples pressed by porcelain hands to keep her skull together. "Natsuki!?" Mai was alarmed, though not as much as Natsuki thought she should be. Maybe it was just the pain dulling her senses. Mai helped Natsuki lay back down on the couch, smoothing her hair as Natsuki's dazzling eyes shifted in and out of focus.

"P-pictures…" Natsuki mumbled, eyes sliding closed. "Shizuru…"

* * *

_"She's getting worse. The only purpose the medication has is knocking her out by intense pain. I refuse to have her treated this way!" A loud noise came from inside a closed door, that of a fist slamming on wood. An exhausted sigh, and a practiced response. "I apologize, but that's the best we can do for her."_

* * *

"…and she said her name again. She may be getting…" The voice trailed in and out of recognition, as Natsuki once again came back to the land of the living. Struggling to hear, Natsuki shook her head to remove the lethargic spell placed upon her. The hushed voice was hard to hear, and therefore hard to decipher.

Mai entered the room, now fully clothed in casual attire, blue jeans and a red shirt. Wary ivy eyes met worried lavender ones, and Natsuki stood shakily. Mai placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulders to stabilize the taller woman. "Are you okay?" asked Mai, ever the voice of caring. Natsuki shrugged and lunged past Mai into the restroom, slamming and locking the mahogany door behind her.

The sound of disgorging came from the door, and Mai's eyebrows knit together in worry for her dear friend. Everything that could go wrong, was. The lavender eyed woman made note of this and waited for Natsuki on the couch.

* * *

_"If anything should happen-" A shaky voice was interrupted by a stronger, angrier voice. "Nothing **will **happen!" Shaky breaths were taken before a sob was heard. "Love is strong, but you will have to say goodbye eventually." _

* * *

Sorry about the short chappie, but it's better than nothing ne? I hope you all love it, as much as I love your reviews!


	4. Delirious

Love Stalks In

Delirious

* * *

"_It is not wise for you to be making yourself sick stressing over this!" A firm voice cried for the lone figure kneeling a hospital bed, its occupant comatose. _

"_I will stay here until she wakes up, now go home if you don't care for her!" A strong voice shouted back, enticing a nurse to stand at the doorway to ensure no harm. _

"_But…she won't wake up…"_

* * *

Natsuki rose from her spot on the cold tiled floor, dazed. She shook her head, disgusted as she remembered the event before she passed out. Cleaning herself as best she could, a pain coursed her head. She placed two fingers to her temple, rubbing it softly as she exited the restroom.

Mai, who was waiting against the wall, grasped Natsuki's arm and looked straight into emerald pools. "Are you okay? You think you can work today?" Worried lavender eyes scanned evergreen irises.

The question seemed funny, and so Natsuki laughed, a loud ringing laugh that Mai hadn't heard since…six years ago. Since the fabric of their lives were forever ripped. Back then, Natsuki, in all her eighteen years, was a very happy person. Not anymore.

"Mai, what're you thinking about?" An energetic voice shook the lavender eyed girl from her reverie, and she looked up at her blue haired friend. "Just…when we were younger."

* * *

Natsuki stepped out of her house with Mai, refreshed and without memory of the whole incident of her blackouts. "The car is low on gas, so we'll be able to stop into Nao's to say hello." Mai announced, and Natsuki paused in doing her seatbelt.

Cobalt brows came together as memories forgotten rose up. "Yeah, let's go to Nao's, I need to ask her something." Natsuki spoke, looking out of the window of the old truck, and briefly noted remembering fixing it up and giving it to Mai for her birthday.

"Uh oh, did you guys mix words again?" Mai asked as she started up the truck, guiltily as she remembered Natsuki pouring herself into fixing it six years ago, giving it to her.

Natsuki smirked and shook her head, and Mai, though skeptic, dropped the subject as they drove, rain beginning to pelt road.

* * *

"What? Sorry Natsuki, but the last time you were in here was two days ago, but in the morning, not night. You bought some cigs and left." Nao spoke, watching Natsuki with confused lime eyes. "I remember coming in here, I asked you for the keys to the garage! I never gave them back." Natsuki was adamant about this it seemed.

Nao gestured to the key ring, and the keys were right there, tinkling in the wind as the door opened. "Welcome." Nao spoke absent-mindedly, turning to Natsuki who looked confused. Mai looked with pity in her eyes to Natsuki, and suggested she go to her office.

With Natsuki gone, though furious about it, Mai leaned over the counter to Nao. "It's been six years." Nao tiredly affirmed, and Mai nodded slightly.

"How is she?" Nao asked, looking to the tower-like spa. "Sometimes she will remember…but most times she doesn't. I don't know which is worse." Mai raised her hand to her eyes, wiping away some tears.

Nao nodded, and gave Mai a pat on the shoulder. "You should get to work, and let Mikoto and everyone know Natsuki's alright." With that Mai was off.

* * *

"_Happy eighteenth birthday, Natsuki." _

Natsuki shook off the strange feeling that someone had spoken to her, though her office was empty except the raven haired woman herself. She leaned back into her chair, sticking her tongue out childishly at the stack of paper before her, swearing she heard a soft, melodic laugh.

Looking to her calender, she affirmed the date. December nineteenth.

"_Ara, now Natsuki is only a year younger than me, but she is still taller, mou~"_

Natsuki felt a shiver run down her spine, staring uneasily at the date. She couldn't remember why that date was so important for her, or why she felt like she should be somewhere else.

"Oh Nat-su-ki."

The raven haired girl wheeled around in her chair, coming face to face with a crimson eyed goddess. "You're…" Natsuki was stunned, memories coming back, painfully one by one. Her eyes had almost closed, but the wine eyed girl placed her index finger onto Natsuki's forehead, preventing her blackout.

"You won't forget about me, will you?" Natsuki felt crystalline tears roll down her face as the pain in her head synchronized with the spreading memories.

* * *

"_It is not wise for you to be making yourself sick stressing over this!" A firm voice cried for the lone figure kneeling a hospital bed, its occupant comatose. _

"_I will stay here until she wakes up, now go home if you don't care for her!" A strong voice shouted back, enticing a nurse to stand at the doorway to ensure no harm. _

"_But…she won't wake up…" _

"_Don't say that! Just…don't say it." Fierce green eyes pierced lavender as the nurse left the doorway, tears in her eyes._

_Mai looked down upon Natsuki, the strong lone wolf she had known for years, who was shaking and crying at the side of the hospital bed, in which held Natsuki's most precious friend._

_

* * *

_

Well…hope you liked it. Please don't throw rocks at me for the short chappie!


	5. Lost

Love Stalks In

Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. Might wanna make sure some tissues are nearby, this one seems like a tearjerker, or maybe that's just me.

* * *

Memories flooding back, Natsuki fell back into her chair, crimson eyed goddess settling into her lap to keep her finger connected to the porcelain skinned woman's forehead. Emerald eyes poured tears, streaking down her beautiful face as suppressed memories surfaced.

* * *

_Flashback- Six years ago._

_Natsuki's eighteenth birthday party was going off without a hitch, and everything seemed perfect, especially when she was with her girlfriend of two years, Shizuru Fujino. Mai had roped them into going to a karaoke bar, of course, and said girl was singing a favorite of the group. _

_Shizuru's melodic Kyoto-ben laugh soon filled the room, amused at the look on Natsuki's face as she relentlessly teased her. "Ara, now my Natsuki is legal!" She announced, sufficiently getting a full face blush out of the raven haired girl._

"_Baka." Natsuki replied, but tightened her hold on the wine eyed girls waist. Shizuru coughed subtly, but Natsuki raised her eyebrows to her. "You okay?" asked the worried Natsuki, emerald meeting wary crimson._

_Clearing her throat, which suddenly felt like it was on fire, Shizuru nodded, before wincing, alerting Natsuki further. "Hey, Shizuru what's wrong?" Natsuki spoke loud enough to alert the group, and even Nao looked worried._

_Shizuru began to cough, and soon her delicate hands were freckled with blood. An ambulance was called, and Shizuru was rushed to the hospital, Natsuki riding with her, confused and worried._

_

* * *

_

_Waiting outside the dreaded room, Natsuki paced angrily, worriedly, and Mai sat upon the bench, answering texts from worried friends who had to leave the hospital. The door opened, but a doctor blocked Natsuki from entering. _

_When angry clover eyes met light brown ones, Natsuki tilted her head to the side, not liking the look of this doctor's face. "We tested Miss Fujino-" Natsuki interrupted the black haired doctor. "Her last name is Kuga, from here on out, understand?" The female doctor blinked, and nodded, smiling somewhat kindly._

"_She was tested, and it turns out we can't prevent the inevitable." Natsuki and Mai exchanged worried glances. "But…she was just fine a few days ago, what happened?" Natsuki demanded, restraining herself from clutching the doctor's collar. _

"_She seems to have contracted a deadly disease, one we can't identify and one we can only mildly treat for the pain. I'm sorry." Natsuki opened her mouth, but Mai spoke before Natsuki could utter a word._

"_But, surely isn't there anything you can do? Money's not an issue!" Mai explained, but the pale doctor only sighed sadly, and shook her head. "Doctor, there's…nothing?" Natsuki asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking._

"_I'm afraid not." Brown eyes met emerald, and the doctor placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "She doesn't have much time left…" The doctor couldn't say anymore, as Natsuki and Mai rushed past her and into the room._

_Doctor Von Gier sighed sadly, and made her way down the hall, cursing her cruel job._

_

* * *

_

"_Shizuru…" Natsuki uttered, seeing her girlfriend in that bed, looking so fragile. Mai stood, as Natsuki kneeled by the bed an unconscious Shizuru occupied._

_Days had passed, and Natsuki hadn't left Shizuru side, except to do the necessities, but even then she wouldn't eat. Mai was torn at seeing both her friends deteriorating, and decided to make a stand._

_After the words were spoken, and Natsuki sobbed, a gentle voice came upon them, making them look at the bed in disbelief. _

"_My Nat-su-ki…" breathed Shizuru, who looked over to her lover with tired crimson eyes. Mai's own lavender eyes filled with tears, and she covered her mouth with her clenched fist. Shizuru lifted her left hand, and marveled at the ring on her finger. _

"_Shizuru…" Natsuki caressed the chestnut hair with one hand, the other grasping Shizuru's left hand, holding tightly, but comfortably. Clover met crimson and Shizuru summoned her energy for a weak smile, before beckoning Natsuki closer._

_Leaning up as best she could, Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear. Emerald eyes clenched shut with silver tears rushing down her face. _

"_I love you Natsuki, and I would have been honored to marry you. I wish to be buried under my Natsuki's surname. Please, don't suffer for me." The tired Kyoto-ben voice was still perfect to her raven haired lover, who bit her lip to keep from crying out._

_Natsuki kissed Shizuru's lips, crying even as she did so, for the grip on her hand had weakened, and was soon lost. Mai placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, only to have it furiously shaken off as Natsuki crawled into the bed, holding Shizuru._

_The scene broke Mai's heart, and Natsuki's sanity._

_

* * *

_

_Soon after the funeral, Mai and Natsuki had returned to the hospital, but this time it was for Natsuki's sake. The clover eyed girl had become dead to the world, and Mai was rightly worried._

_The same doctor met them, and Natsuki wouldn't respond to her. Soon after she was sent out of the room, the pale doctor turned to Mai._

"_Tokiha-san, I am gravely sorry for the loss. There is a medication that can help your friend, but it comes with a costly consequence." Doctor Von Gier informed, and lavender eyes looked hopeful. "The side effects come with massive pain, usually in the form of a headache, constant blackouts and even memory loss. The memory loss will erase the memory of Kuga Shizuru." _

_Mai gasped as the mere thought and slapped the doctor soundly. "It's alright!" The doctor quickly assured, when Mai looked apologetic. "You're not the first one to do that, and trust me, you won't be the last." Grave brown eyes locked with lavender ones. _

"_Her sanity has cracked, she's a shell of her former self, and therefore cannot make a decision for herself. I trust you, her close friend, can make a decision. It could be for the better. I'll give you some time to think." The obsidian haired doctor turned away, but Mai caught her arm. _

"_I…I think we should try it…Natsuki gets worse every day, she hardly talks to me anymore, and neglects herself. The scars on her wrists are deep, and I'm afraid she'll go over the edge soon."_

_The doctor gravely nodded, and took a bottle of small pills from her deep coat pocket. "She should take two every once in a while, especially if she starts to remember anything." Mai pocketed the bottle, feeling like she just made a deal with the devil._

_

* * *

_

Natsuki's eyes opened with such a force, the room empty sans herself. "Six years…six years of lies and manipulations. God damn you, Mai Tokiha."

The rain had cleared, and a sapphire sky without a cloud met the window.

It was a bright, perfect day when Natsuki swore her revenge.

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes~ (AKA-I need humor to keep myself from crying.)

Doctor Von Gier: "No hard feelings, right?"

Natsuki, shaking with rage, punches the doc right in the kisser.

Natsuki: "You killed my Shizuru!"

Shizuru, sipping tea: "Ara, yes she did."

Doctor Von Gier/Author: "Oh come on, you had to know it was coming!" (Get's punched again and run over by readers.)

Natsuki: "Don't mess with the power of the HiME, especially not my Shizuru!"

Shizuru: "Wonderfully worded, my Nat-su-ki."

D.V.G/Author: (Currently dead.)


	6. Scheme

Love Stalks In

Scheme

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime, just this twisted plot bunny.

* * *

Doctor Von Gier had once been a happy child. But happy children fade fast once the world is brought upon their shoulders by cruel acts of nature and fate. Forced to grow up twice as fast than the children around her, Gabrielle Von Gier no longer smiled.

Such a serious student, she excelled at her studies and became a doctor at a young age. It was at the age of twenty-three when she had made a cruel decision, to erase the memories of Natsuki's beloved from the girl's mind.

Now, six years later, Gabrielle resented her decision, and unhappy eyes watched a carrot haired woman enter her office.

* * *

Natsuki was writing furiously, ink splatters on her previously white crisp shirt. Broken pens lay beneath and before her, as her fury consumed her. A creamy hand was placed upon a porcelain one, and Natsuki looked up.

Crimson eyes smiled back at her as Natsuki leaned back, taking in the smell of lilacs. "Shizuru." Natsuki stated, warm emerald eyes scanning the figure.

Shizuru pouted, and took Natsuki's bigger hand in hers. "You never believed them, did you?" Chestnut hair blew in from the open window as birds chirped happily, dancing in the azure sky.

"About what?" Natsuki asked, brows forming together in confusion, head tilted ever so slightly. "That I was dead." Shizuru bluntly offered, giving a tinkling laugh at Natsuki's expense.

"Of course not, never." Natsuki looked down with guilt. A finger lifted her head up to gaze lovingly into crimson eyes. "Don't feel bad, my Natsuki. We're together now."

* * *

Nao groaned tiredly, hefting a heavy box all the way up the _elevator _will do that for you. Stopping by Natsuki's office door, Nao thought she heard voices. Knocking, she was called to come in.

The room was devoid of souls, save herself and Natsuki. Shrugging it off, Nao placed the box on the floor, then gestured to it when Natsuki seemed confused.

"These are some of the photos from over the years, I thought you'd like them." From the look of the box, they both knew more than photos were in there.

"Oh, I thought I heard you talking to someone." Nao stated, playing it off as though it wasn't a big deal, but inside she was worried.

Natsuki, praising Shizuru's quick wit to hide under the desk, shook her head, cobalt hair flowing. "No, just thinking loudly." Natsuki smirked, a pen in hand, and Nao chuckled, waved, and departed.

Emerald eyes took on a suspiciously hateful glint as another pen was snapped in half.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Gabrielle." Mai spoke, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the doctors mahogany desk, fiddling with the nameplate to keep it straight. Gabrielle nodded, and cocked her head to the side, looking at Mai with light brown eyes.

"To what do I owe this pleasant visitation?" A mildly accented voice captured the lavender eyed woman's attention from the nameplate. "Always so serious." Mai stated, before putting on her business front.

"Natsuki has run out of her medication, she's been having these strange…dreams I guess you could call them. Maybe her memories are fighting the medicine." Worried lavender eyes caught lowered brown ones.

Gabrielle sighed, leaning fully back in her chair and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Mai-san-" she was interrupted. "Just Mai I told you! How long have we been doing this?"

Caught off-guard, Gabrielle cleared her throat with a slight blush, and carried on. "Mai, I find now the fate I should have foreseen from the beginning."

Mai, confused, leaned closer. "What do you mean?" Gabrielle, looking out the window to avoid the daring lavender gaze, glared at her reflection in the window pane.

"I have resented my decision in giving Natsuki the medication. No one should have to live without the memories of their love. If they were to find out about the truth, they would surely go insane."

Doctor Von Gier, in her twenty-nine years, felt double her age. Tired brown eyes noticed the far-away look in lavender orbs, and gave Mai time to think.

Mai shook her head, and spoke. "We did what we had to do…didn't we?" Lavender pools filled with tears and Mai hung her head down low, trembling in her seat.

Gabrielle stood, grasping a handkerchief from her pocket, and knelt by Mai's side, cleaning the tears away with a somber face.

* * *

Nao stood outside the spa, looking up towards Natsuki's office where the black curtains were pulled shut. Lime green eyes studied the few people on the street, most were probably enjoying their time in the spa, or at a shopping district.

Leaning her head against the stone building, Nao silently prayed for the first time in years.

"Please Natsuki, don't hate them so much." Guilty welled up in Nao, as she thought of the precious information the box had contained.

Maybe Natsuki wouldn't decide to use it after all…

* * *

"Oh, I'm so using this." Natsuki smirked wide as she peered into the box, Shizuru at her side. "Ara, this box is full of pictures!" Shizuru exclaimed, peeking beside the older woman. Natsuki smiled, and picked up the first of the batch.

Doctor Gabrielle Von Gier, in all her solemn glory and dark silk suit, standing by Mai's side in what looked like a garden paradise.

Flowers of all kinds flanked the couple, and an exquisite bouquet was held in Mai's hands, the lavender eyed woman dressed in a gorgeous white gown.

While not smiling, Gabrielle still gave off the feeling of happiness, while Mai had the biggest smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Huh…I never knew they were married…" Natsuki's brows knit together, looking to Shizuru for confirmation.

"Ara, it seems that instead of Mikoto, she chose that _doctor." Shizuru spat out the sentence with hatred, and Natsuki warily grabbed another photo. _

Gabrielle, alone this time, kneeling in front of a grave with solemn lilacs in hand.

Ripping the photo up, Natsuki closed the box up for now, and turned to the younger girl, emerald eyes determined. "Don't worry love, we'll have our revenge soon enough."

* * *

Omake~

Natsuki: "Oh, I'm so using this." *pulls out a joke book from the massive box to try to make Doctor Von Gier smile or even laugh.*

* * *

D.V.G/Author: Well, uh, there's that.

Mai: I married you? Does that even make sense?

D.V.G/Author: It did at the time, hmm.

Natsuki: Well, you two do even each other out, I suppose.

D.V.G/Author: Anyway, review please!


	7. Melody

Love Stalks In

Melody

Disclaimer: Don't own Mai Hime, just this twisted plot bunny that yanks on my ear…

* * *

Natsuki finally retired for the night, shutting off the office lights at midnight. The cobalt haired woman secured the box under her desk, sure that none of her employees would dare to snoop around, lest encourage the wrath of the Ice HiME.

Looking at the windows which were uncovered from her curtains, Natsuki studied her exhausted reflection, dark circles under her eyes and hair tangled. Tired green eyes watched as Shizuru, in all her nineteen years, strode to her side, rubbing Natsuki's left shoulder soothingly.

Natsuki sighed, emerald eyes closing before opening, a faint realization of not wanting to know the truth lying behind them. Natsuki turned from the window to survey the empty room, heart feeling heavy. Shrugging it off, Natsuki strode out of the door, soon exiting the building altogether.

* * *

Stretching in her chair, Doctor Von Gier yawned boredly at her paperwork, poking it with a sleek pen, just in case that might make it all go away. Obviously, this was not the case, and Gabrielle scowled.

Mai had long since left, teary eyed, to their home. Gabrielle barely saw the place Mai called 'home' anymore, severe cases keeping her in the office later and later.

Observing the photos on her desk, Gabrielle straightened one of the cobalt haired woman she felt guilt for. In the photo, Natsuki was the epitome of happiness, broad smile showing it.

Touching the grey frame, Gabrielle sighed. "You just won't wake from that nightmare, will you?" She muttered, tapping the photo dully.

The phone rang loudly, jarring the doctor. "We've got a problem." Came a nervous voice from the other line. _'Another fated whisper to be heard.'_

* * *

Arriving at her home, Natsuki fell upon her couch, taking in the warmth. Sitting up, she took a look at the walls, where no pictures hung. The heady scent of lilacs intruded her senses, and sleep deprived evergreen eyes caught bright crimson orbs. Shizuru was seated beside her older lover, resting her head on Natsuki's strong shoulder.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki breathed, surrounded by the aroma of the taunting lilacs, squeezing her dulled eyes closed. Natsuki felt warm breath on her ear, and soon the Kyoto-ben accented voice filled her mind.

"Ara, Natsuki. It appears you are just too stubborn for your own good."

Confused, Natsuki looked to her side, to find a empty couch. Shaking her head, Natsuki decided a warm shower would be wise before bed. Ignoring the fact that she was still dressed, Natsuki blasted the water, and stepped into the falling torrent.

Soon, Natsuki's clothes were as wet as her hair, and dulled ivy pools barely registered this fact.

Behind the closed doorway of the restroom, one chestnut haired teenager placed a hand over her mouth, tears overflowing her beautiful wine red eyes.

* * *

Feeling weighted down with guilt, Gabrielle's heavy footfalls echoed the mostly empty hallway of the hospital. The doctor eventually got to the accurate room, walking into the somber room.

Admiring the pictures upon the walls, mostly just two people she knew in each one of them. Coming to a stop in front of the single bed in the room, Gabrielle lifted the chart up to view. Twenty-three years, and only one interesting patient.

Well, not really interesting, just a comatose patient, one with _very _angry and _very_ impatient friends, demanding the impossible. Demanding from the young doctor to bring their friend back from the coma, and that 'money was not a issue'.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, and scoffed under her breath, putting the unchanged chart back. Standing beside the bed, Gabrielle pushed back the patients long, well taken care of, hair back and checked the striking eyes for changes.

Noting no change, Gabrielle leaned up a bit, a thinking expression upon her pale face. What could she do with a patient who just wouldn't wake?

_

* * *

_

Authors note.

Natsuki: "Just what the hell is happening? I'm so confused!"

D.V.G/Author: "I find that the story, while a little confusing, is actually easy to understand."

Natsuki shoots the author the famous 'Kuga Death Glare'.

Natsuki: "That's because you're the author!"

Shizuru: "Ara, my Natsuki has a point."

Natsuki: "Ha, see?"

D.V.G/Author: "Sure, side with a dead woman."

Everyone shoots shocked glances at the author.

D.V.G/Author: "Too soon?" *Is soon killed.*

*Also, I apologize ahead for any stalled chapters, exams are soon to begin.*


End file.
